


Walking in The Rain

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Saeko Makes Snacks, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: Nishinoya forgets his umbrella so Tanaka offers to walk him to his house. Of course Tanaka is only doing this because they're friends and definitely not because he's been nervously cleaning his room all week in case Noya wanted to visit.





	Walking in The Rain

The rain was coming down more in straight lines than drops. Puddles rushed into grates in the street only to be swept away to the sewers. It was the kind of rain that brought back memories of fevers and warm, filling meals. Of days in and board games. It wasn't a scary thunderstorm nor a dribble that you would barely notice. That was Noya's favourite type of rain. He took a deeper breath of the damp air as his thoughts drifted from the subject. When he was left alone and quiet Nishinoya's imagination came alive. If there was nothing to do but think, you can at least make thinking as exciting as possible. However, one thing kept popping back into his mind like an alarm set to go off every two minutes. His best friend, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Of course he'd thought about his friend before, but lately he'd been thinking in more detail. He used to think about a joke Tanaka had told earlier and chuckle to himself or what they would do that weekend. Now... now was different. Now he thought about the way Tanaka got excited or the way he smiled. Now he thought about the little sway of his hips when he walked or his cute little giggle. Wait. Cute? Nishinoya shook the thought out of his head. Tanaka was by no means cute! He was buff! And reliable! And kind... But not cute! Of course not! 

"Noya-san? Why're you still here?"

"Hey Ryuu. I forgot to bring an umbrella." He responded as Tanaka took a seat beside him on the front steps of their school. "Isn't this weather the best?" He said, eyes practically shimmering.

"Not if you didn't bring an umbrella. C'mon. You can stay at mine tonight." Tanaka open his umbrella and shot Noya a toothy grin. His umbrella wasn't anything flashy, which was almost a surprise. It was a plain black umbrella with a beaten up wooden handle. A couple faded stickers clung to the wet surface. Nishinoya sprinted to Tanaka's side almost running him over in the process. 

"Since you asked first now i get to!" Noya hummed contently. "Why are you here so late?"

"Ah, I was help this girl clean up. She kicked over the mop bucket and it went everywhere!" Tanaka motioned a splash with his arms.

"A girl you say! Was she cute?" Nishinoya elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"W-What?! No!!" Tanaka turned his face away from Noya.

"You always get so flustered about girls!" Noya laughed. "C'mon Ryuu! You can tell me!" Nishinoya clung to his arms playfully.

"I..." Tanaka fidgeted with the hem of his jacket. "I only have eyes for Kiyoko-san!" He shout just a bit too loudly. A flock of birds flew from the telephone wire above them. "Oops." Tanaka stated before bursting into giggles. Noya joined him after just a second of admiration.

"Man, Daichi's always yelling at us to be quiet in the halls. Maybe we should take his advice every once in a while!" Noya said, out of breath from laughing too much.

"Eh. He'd yell at us even if we were quietly making him a chocolate cake." Tanaka shrugged. "He just needs to chill out sometimes, ya know?"

"Ooooh! I just got an idea! What if we asked your sister if we could cook something!" Noya squealed. "I don't get to cook at my house because my mom says I shouldn't have knives, but Saeko's cool! She'll let us cook!" 

"Uh, sorry to disappoint, but she would literally kill us if we wrecked the kitchen. Plus, we can't even make popcorn right. We'd burn the house down." Tanaka smiled fondly and lifted the umbrella a little higher.

"It tastes better a bit burnt anyway." Nishinoya slumped.

"Oh! We're here! Hurry up and get inside Noya! We're soaked enough as it is!"


End file.
